


100 Souls

by sinemoras09



Series: 100 Souls [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Family, Ficlet Collection, Gen, fathers and daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: Collection of drabbles featuring Mifune and Angela. Gen. Spoilers for ch 58
Relationships: Angela Leon & Mifune
Series: 100 Souls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206902





	1. Bodyguard

Mifune was sleeping again. He was sleeping sitting upright, leaning against the wall with his sword against his shoulder.

"How come you sleep sitting up?" Angela asked. She crawled into Mifune's lap, pushing the sword to the side and tugging at his sleeve. "Is it because you can't lie down?"

Mifune smiled, shifting his weight to accommodate her.

"It is safer this way," Mifune said. Angela yawned and cuddled, burying her face against his shoulder. "There are those who wish to hurt you, An; I sleep by my sword to protect you."

"That's scary," Angela said, and she clung to his chest. She felt Mifune press a comforting hand against her back.

"Perhaps I have been too forthright," Mifune murmured, but by now Angela had no idea what he was saying. Caught somewhere between wakefulness and slumber, Mifune murmured into her hair, "Do not worry, An," before she felt him breathe deeply again, his muscles loosening. "I will protect you."

His head drooped slightly, his cheek resting against her hair.

He was sleeping now, and Angela cuddled against him. He felt warm and good and Angela pressed her face against the folds of his shirt.


	2. Mosquito

Mifune hated old man Mosquito; whenever he got close to Angela, Mifune would shake with silent rage. "Come," Mosquito would say, and his nose would twitch, menacingly. "We have much to discuss, my little one."

And it would take all of Mifune's willpower not to come up and slice off the old man's head.

In the lair, once Angela had gone to bed and Mifune was in Arachne's chamber, waiting for his orders, Mosquito sniffed, contemptuously. "It is not surprising that a human should be so weak," Mosquito said. He stepped closer, his nose coming to a sharp point. "You are a fool, human," Mosquito said. "When she grows, she will turn on you. You should kill her now while she is still weak."

"Teme!" Mifune jerked forward, his sword in his hand. "If you so much as even touch her-"

"I would be careful, samurai," Mosquito said. "Lest you forget your precious Angela is in our care."

The sword flashed. Mosquito jumped back, but not quickly enough; the very tip of his nose flew forward, arcing delicately across the room.

"Arachne-sama!" Mosquito screamed, clutching his face. "Arachne-sama, do something!"

Arachne's lips quirked into a smile. "You were antagonizing our bodyguard," Arachne said. She glided down the hall, then smoothly picked up the wooden tip from the ground. "I believe you are missing something?"

Mosquito grumbled and snatched the thing from Arachne's hand.


	3. Snow

It starts snowing on a Sunday night, and Angela begs Mifune to take her on a walk. The snow falls in large clumps, and Angela looks up, delighted.

"...and we can make snow angels and snowmen and even catch snowflakes on our tongues!" Angela bounces, swinging Mifune's arm as she skips along.

The moon is out, and Mifune lingers a moment. Orange lights bounce off low-lying clouds, and he exhales slowly, watching the white plume of his breath swirl and disappear into the cold air. Meanwhile, Angela runs, bounding over snowdrifts and careening along the sides of the hills. She falls into the snow, and Mifune can just barely make out the outline of her soul: it is a muted rose, pulsing with joy. Witches' souls were red, ominous, their impurities staining opaque and casting shadows around them. Angela's was different. Mifune frowns.

"Mifune-san!" Angela pouts. "Why are you just standing there? Don't you want to play?"

"What would you like to play, child?"

"This!" Angela says, and a snowball hits Mifune in the shoulder. Angela giggles, delighted. "Got you! Got you! Lazy daisy, got you!" She twirls on her toes, then winds up for a second pitch.

It's not long before Angela tires out, and Mifune has to carry her back home. Tucking her into bed, he notices how she curls up against the pillow, making tiny fists against her face.


	4. Kill

It is the first time she sees him kill.

Angela won't stop crying. "An..."

She flinches, shrinking from his touch.

Mifune kneels beside her. "Angela, please..."

Angela cries and hugs herself, the lightbulb above them swinging. Yellow light glances off the wet concrete, making strange half-shadows across the bodies on the floor.

Mifune's hands are shaking. Slowly, he sheathes his katana and steps forward, one sandaled foot stepping into another man's blood.

"She is afraid of you." Arachne glides past him, almost floating. "So much death. So much bloodshed. It is almost too much for a child to comprehend."

"I couldn't..." Mifune can't stop shaking. Angela is afraid of him. Angela is afraid.

"It is ironic, is it not?" Arachne's voice is smooth against his ear. "In your desperation to protect her, you have made her more afraid. But I can make her forget."

Arachne's lips twitch into a smile. She steps forward, her gown fluttering behind her. "They will hunt her, samurai," Arachne says. "Shibusen and the witches both. But I can give you shelter." She whispers into his ear. "I can give her warmth."


	5. Sleep

"You are getting too old to sleep with me," Mifune says, and he attempts to pluck the little girl out from his arms. Angela whines and presses forward, headfirst into his shoulder. "Someday you will have to learn to sleep on your own."

"But I have nightmares," Angela says, and Mifune sighs, inwardly. He wonders idly if other papas have this problem.

"Very well," he says, and he lets the little girl squirm up under his chin, pressing her pudgy arms around his neck.

He hates to admit it, but he sleeps better beside her, too.


	6. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death

Someone once asked Tsubaki what it's like to cut through someone. How does it feel, as an actual sword?

When Tsubaki sliced through Mifune's gut, it was like tearing through a satchel of wine. His blood was warm and wet, and when she rematerialized, her hand was firmly pressed into the gash. She remembers how his hair was matted and stuck to his face, and how his breathing was shallow, rapid. The moment the blade disappeared and Tsubaki took human form, she remembers how he collapsed, the full weight of his body dropping on her shoulders.

His body sagged; one last breath. And then his soul escaped into the air.


	7. Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when Black Star is using his demon mode (that pool area where he talks to the striped deer). Just in case this wasn't clear.

Black Star struggled; the fey blade was engulfing him. Black stripes gripped his arms and yanked him to the ground.

"Boy."

Black Star's head snapped up. Just behind the deer, there was a dark shape of a man, hair wind blown and a sword strapped against his back. Black Star squinted and struggled, trying to breathe.

"You are getting weak." Mifune's eyes narrowed. He stepped forward, and with one graceful movement, cut through the black tendrils like vines.

Black Star pitched forward, and the fey blade and everything around it dissipated. The demon deer faded, and it was just Mifune standing in the dark.

"Black Star," Tsubaki said. She stared, naked and confused, the black stripes across her skin like war paint. "I don't understand. I didn't consume his soul..."

"You are mistaken," Mifune said. He stepped forward, the light falling on his face. "I am as much a part of you as that demon is; I am to make sure you do not stray from the warrior's path."

"What?" Black Star reared up on his flanks, nostrils flaring. "I am on my own path! The glory that is Black Star's becoming! No one will get in my way!"

"Do not be so sure." Mifune's voice was placid, unfettered, like the waters of a still pond. "Lesser men than you have traveled the demon's path. Do you wish to stoop that low?"

The wind stirred; Black Star and Tsubaki shivered.

Mifune's soul was gone.


End file.
